Traveling, Swallowing, Dramamine
by ECKon04
Summary: He affectionately saw those moments when she had forgotten to act high-strung and self-important and was merely herself; in her own world, rather than the one her family forced her into.  A Ted and Andromeda series. Part 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"We'll take what we want and give the rest away."  
>-The Kinks<p>

Ted figured she wasn't like the girls she was always around. To him they were all eyelashes and curls, very attractive, and nonetheless lacking. But Andromeda was different, because what he saw hidden behind the flawless inhibition was something exceptional.

He knew this for two reasons: The first was an instance in fifth year where he stepped on his own shoelace making his way out of potions class, and fell swiftly forward onto the floor. (Tripping was never new for him, so he didn't scream or yelp or anything, only was the sound of his body crashing to the ground).

Per usual everyone laughed. No hard feelings; Ted's clumsiness was always worth a good chuckle. Among the group that was in front of him, which was full of Slytherin girls, was Andromeda Black. And while all of her friends around her burst out in a cruel, chittering kind of laughter that is to be expected from them, _she_ was wincing. Something remarkably akin to concern. He caught her eye, and once he replaced his surprised expression with a cheeky grin, she smiled so sweetly his tooth began to hurt, and his heart began to beat.

The second reason came to him just about a month ago. Ted sat across from Andromeda in History of Magic class, and he watched silently as she doodled in the margins of her parchment. There where no hearts or flowers or smiley faces, but a small vignette of a sun peaking over hills, and delicate billowing clouds above. As she scratched away on the paper, her chin rested on her hand and her shoulders sloped in a pleasing manner.

With secret affection, he saw those moments when she had forgotten to act high-strung and self-important and was merely herself; in her own world, rather than the one her family forced her into.

Their first connection went as follows:

"I've never minded being unnoticed, but when I'm ignored I have to make a correction," he said, turning her gently by the shoulder one day in the corridor.

She looked to her left and then her right, and then back at Ted again. "Teddy from Hufflepuff," she declared in a polite inquiring way. Surprised, and then charmed by the use of his name, Ted responded in the first way that came to him.

"I would like to know you."

Her manner was a confusing mixture of grave and hesitant. A confliction she had figured would never happen with the means of her situation. Being a member of the Black family, she could have any who what or where she wanted.

And what she subconsciously wanted scared her into indignation.

"You are confused."

He shook his head slowly and decidedly, and she continued.

"You're not expecting me to agree to that are you?"

He only cocked a single eyebrow.

"Stay out of my sight, mudbl—" she stopped herself and a wave of horror flitted across her face. There was a long pause, and even though her would-be insult gave him a jolt of bad adrenaline, he kept his composure. It was still just a façade, he told himself.

The next thing she said was articulated so softly and with such apparent affirmativeness that it might have been an apparition.

"Muggle born."

Ted nodded.

And Andromeda smiled.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think!<p>

I disclaim all of this, except that story itsef :-]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I own the story :)**

Part 2

* * *

><p>She was the only one who was even remotely okay with the way he looked at her. All of those feelings that connected Andy and Ted were burdened with some sort of disapproval or another. It began with her, although that changed, her sisters, of course; they never fought before Ted stumbled into her life. Then came the rest of Salazar's legacy, every inch of her family and their friends, and that was just about everyone she knew.<p>

They had just one conversation, and although that dealt with the prospect of more conversations, they spent no time together. In Ted's mind, it meant that he could finally begin to woo her, and ultimately, she never stood a chance.

Andromeda could feel his eyes on her from across the potions room. He was trying to get her attention, and with everything her family upbringing taught her she refused to satisfy him.

Naturally she started thinking about him, and smiled to herself upon picturing his friendly brown eyes. With that her self-control went out the window, and she apprehensively looked up. His whole face visibly brightened, and this brought her shameful pleasure. He winked at her and then asked the professor if he could go to the bathroom. As he left he threw one more impish look at her.

She reprimanded herself for not fighting her curiosity, but instead waiting five minutes to request a bathroom break as well.

She expected him to be right outside the door and he wasn't. She walked down the corridors towards the laboratories. As she turned the corner Ted swung open the boy's room door, nearly hitting Andromeda, they both jumped in surprise.

"Y-you actually went to the bathroom?" She asked her cheeks turning red.

"Er, yeah, that's what I said I was going to do." He paused and scrutinized her as she shrunk back in embarrassment. "Oh!"

"I was just-"

"You thought I wanted you to follow me!" He cried and then started laughing, amusement shining in his eyes. Before Andromeda could storm off, he reached out and took her hand. "D'you fancy a walk?"

She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, okay."

**A/N: **

**Is it cute? do you like it? IS IT DUMB?  
>review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Ted, who was always an inquisitive person, asked Andromeda one day why she was so different from her sisters.

Narcissa flounced around the school all day tossing her hair and rolling her eyes, and Bellatrix fancied herself the power to deem anything and everything unworthy. The eldest and the youngest both sported their well-known looks of disdain, and while Andromeda knew how to appear superior, it seemed like it simply wasn't in her.

Feeling uncomfortable at the question she looked behind her shoulder and scratched her arm. "We just have different personalities, I suppose."

"I'm not talking about personality," he explained picking a book off of the shelf and absently flipping through the pages. "They are horribly mean and you are not."

Andromeda tried to look shocked and angry at his bluntness, but was failing, knowing that he was right. "I should slap you," she said finally.

"But you're not going to, because unlike your sisters, you are a lovely girl."

She began to panic. So many things about her screamed rebellion from her family's values. 'Mudblood' left Andromeda's vocabulary long ago. If she were to bump into a first year in the hallway, she would help them pick up their books. She befriended a muggleborn and developed a tiny crush on him. She didn't need the affirmative that she is nothing like her perfect Black family sisters, because that would mean she isn't up to standards. Her parents had already had their eye on her, she didn't need anymore disapproval from them.

But she still couldn't see Ted or any other person as tainted blood, and that is why she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his shirt.

After the initial surprise, Ted relaxed his shoulders and hugged her back, enjoying the scent of her hair.

"I just don't see things the way they do," she muffled into his shoulder, and then turned her head to the side. "They would consider you as good as dirt, but I just don't see it."

Ted grinned foolishly and Andromeda stepped away from him, feeling foolish herself.

She felt a flutter in her chest at the way Ted was looking down at her, and for a second possibility ran wild in her mind, but she stopped herself. She had to.

"I'm glad we're friends, but –"

"But they can't know," he finished for her, his smile disappearing.

She nodded, and he kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: I disclaim all that is necessary. Review if you please =]


	4. Chapter 4

The bitch is back, everyone! Please take some time to review!

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

Ted convinced Andromeda one evening after dinner to lie down in the grass. She winced and sneered as she grudgingly lowered herself to the ground. His hair was sprawled out, leaving his forehead uncharacteristically bare.

Andromeda wiggled and settled herself in, lifting her head to fix her hair up so it wouldn't get dirty. She primly rested her hands on her stomach.

The stars, she noticed, were peaking out in the darkening sky and the grass felt cool on her legs.

"Nice, Isn't?" He commented.

"Erm ... I guess so." She wished the breeze didn't feel so pleasant on her face. She wished she didn't feel so comfortable. Ted sat up and untied his shoes, took off his socks and tossed them aside, and then lay back down in the grass, folding his arms behind his head.

"Don't you want to take your shoes off?" he asked after a while. "It's really refreshing."

Andromeda curled up her lip playfully without answering his question.

He turned his head over to her and smiled pleadingly. "C'mon, Andy." Andromeda felt a warm buzzing in her chest.

She sighed in exasperation and kicked off her flats, tossed him a bratty look, and then fidgeted a bit more in the grass, settling herself in. After a moment, Ted closed his eyes and turned back to face the sky. While he wasn't watching, Andromeda smiled and let herself melt into the perfection of it all.


End file.
